


Coin-Operated Boy

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Multi, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: The clinking sound of a coin being inserted into a coin slot tells Hux that his first customer of the day has arrived.





	Coin-Operated Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [letmeputitinyourbutt](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com) for thoughtful and inspirational discussion and encouragement, as well as a very useful reference artwork :-D
> 
> The title is taken from the song by the Dresden Dolls.

The clinking sound of a coin being inserted into a coin slot tells Hux that his first customer of the day has arrived. A moment later, he hears footsteps on the rickety metal platform behind him. Hux grasps onto the makeshift handlebars, bracing himself as the entire assembly jitters.

A warm pair of hands grab his arse cheeks and spread them apart, exposing his bare hole to the air. Then he hears the unzipping of trousers, followed by the sound of a single pump from the lubricant dispenser. Barely a second later, a cock pushes at Hux’s entrance. He opens up to it easily and it slides inside.

Hux bites into his gag in lieu of letting a moan escape. As the customer starts fucking him properly, Hux’s cock begins to fill out, only to be abruptly stopped by the cage around it. He growls, biting into the gag even harder. He wants to rip that hell-forsaken thing off. Instinctively, his hand jerks towards his cock, but the unforgiving wrist binders stop the movement immediately. His body tries to move on its own accord, desperate for friction, but binders around his waist, ankles, and thighs stop that, too.

He has no choice except to take it. The customer finishes with a grunt, then pulls out, zips up, and leaves as Hux yells his frustration into the gag.

Some time passes. Hux almost dozes off, but then a voice brings him back to full alertness.

“How much?”

“Sign says a quarter for five minutes.”

“Don’t have change.”

“There’s a machine over there.”

Hux seethes in silence. They should be charging an order of magnitude more, but Ren is whoring him out for cheap, so cheap.

Another customer inserts a coin steps up behind Hux. Whether it’s the same person as the one who spectacularly failed at reading or not, Hux doesn’t know. Whoever it is, they’re taking their bloody time. Hux estimates a full minute before he finally has a dick in his arse, and even then, its owner hasn’t a clue what to do with it.

“Time’s up,” he hears Ren say.

“But I--”

“Got another quarter?”

“No, but--”

Hux hears Ren’s chair scrape across the floor as Ren no doubt gets to his feet.

“Then scram!”

A tiny grin passes Hux’s lips, as much of one as he can manage with the gag.

Another customer shows up immediately after. There’s giggling behind him, and he realises with irritation that there are two and that Ren made no move to charge them double.

Hux feels a tentative touch, slick fingers sliding down his crack, past his hole to cup his balls, then tug on the cage. There’s absolutely no need for foreplay. Ren had prepared him thoroughly, working him up while cleaning him inside and out. If these customers want to waste their time, that’s their problem.

They put in a team effort, and Hux has to grudgingly admit that one pair of hands caressing him while fingers slide in and out of him feels nice. They carry on like this, inserting coin after coin just to keep on fingering him. Just when Hux relaxes into it, there’s a firm pressure on his prostate. He jerks against his bonds and moans into the gag with each stroke after unrelenting stroke. Hux didn’t think it possible; all this time, he’s been unable to come with the cage on, but this customer’s nimble fingers are about to get him there. He tries to sound as encouraging as he can, tries to arch his back more and point his arse high into air. It’s building up. He’s getting closer, for real! Any moment now--

He gasps as he’s about to cross the threshold, but instead of the release that he so craves, he feels like he’s taking a piss, but with none of the relief. _What the fuck did they do?_ Hux whimpers into the gag.

Footsteps approach from the side. From his peripheral vision, Hux can see a pair of boots, and thin, green-skinned legs. A twi’lek, perhaps.

“Should I?” A high voice, probably a woman’s.

Hux hears more giggling behind him, and then suddenly something wet is being smeared all over his nose and forehead. It’s warm semen, probably what he just ejaculated.

The ejaculate dries on his face while he gets fucked by the next customer. Too dejected by the ruined orgasm, Hux lays limp in his bonds as his face begins to get unbearably itchy. A queue must have formed after the pair, and he loses count as customer after customer empties themselves into him.

“Going on a break,” Ren says after one customer finishes.

Hux would love nothing more than to get up and stretch his legs, but that’s not going to happen. He feels more than hears Ren’s heavy footsteps on the platform behind him. Ren pumps some lubricant, then Hux feels the cold metal of what he knows is a lockable plug pressing against his hole. Hux yields to it, stretching around its bulbous form and then gripping around the narrow neck, not particularly tightly. It jiggles as Ren inserts a key into the base and turns it, triggering the plug to expand inside. One lobe presses against his prostate, forcing a grunt from Hux.

Ren’s footsteps go off in the distance. Hux hopes like hell that no one will attempt to yank the plug out before Ren gets back. The worry of it keeps him tense for each minute that Ren is away. He tries to look around, but the fastenings between his gag and the frame he’s strapped to have little give.

After ten, maybe fifteen minutes, a heavy step lands on the platform behind him. Hux’s pulse shoots up and he tenses when a warm hand grabs his arse cheek.

“Don’t worry,” Ren says. “It’s just me.”

Hux grumbles his protest into the gag. _Give me some warning next time_ , he wants to say, but all that comes out is muffled incomprehensible babble which Ren ignores.

Ren unlocks the plug and pulls it out, and Hux is open for business once again.

Two people take him, one immediately after the other. The first isn’t very well-endowed, so Hux takes them easily. The second is particularly brutal and lasts for almost twenty minutes. Hux can barely catch his breath by the end of it.

Thankfully, he gets a small reprieve afterwards. He closes his eyes and relaxes completely in his restraints. Lets his mind drift to his usual fantasy of what he’s going to do once they make enough money to pay off the smugglers that got them here. The fantasy has somewhat diminished in scope over time. It used to be immediate revenge on the Resistance, but they had allowed him and Ren to leave with their lives. After Hux’s initial rage quelled, his ambitions turned to overtaking the syndicate that runs this dump of a planet. Now… now he just wants to buy a house inland. Ren showed him a flier for some small lakeside cabins. One could live off the land, or find employment in the forestry industry there, though Hux can’t imagine Ren taking orders from anyone. Anyway, it’s safer if they keep to themselves.

“Is that General Hux?”

Hux freezes. The person’s accent is a crisp Imperial one. It could sounds almost like Moden Canady, but Canady is dead.

Ren laughs. “You think General Hux of the First Order would be a filthy fucking quarter-a-bang spaceport alley whore?”

“I--”

“Pay for a fuck or get the hell out of here.”

When he’s pretty sure the Imperial is gone, Hux finally draws a breath again. His face is almost up against the wall. All people can see is a messy mop of red hair. Ren, on the other hand, is lucky. A little facial hair, different clothes, and he looks as much like a vagrant as anyone else in this awful place.

More customers come and go. Hux’s hole is loose enough now that their spend flows freely down his leg. He’s fairly sure that his shift is coming to an end soon. His joints ache, and his cock strains against the cage in anticipation. Ren doesn’t always unlock him, but that doesn’t stop Hux from hoping for it. He wants to come properly. _Needs_ to come properly.

Finally, the time arrives. Ren steps onto the platform behind him. Hux expects to be released, but instead he hears Ren pump some lubricant out. So that’s how it will be today; Ren won’t even clean him out first. Slowly, Ren’s cock breaches him. Taking him isn’t nearly the struggle it used to be for Hux, but to this day, Ren never takes him rough. He fucks him slow, reaching out to stroke his back, then to pinch and pull on his nipples. Hux moans into the gag. Even after a day of being used over and over, Ren makes it feel good. One of his hands slides between Hux’s legs and cups his cock and his balls. He wants to come so badly he could cry. “Please!” he tries to beg, but it just comes off as a desperate muffled wail.

“You gonna be good if I take this off? Not gonna be little shit when we get home?”

Hux moans in ascent and nods as best as he can, rattling the fastenings that link his gag to the frame.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

Ren doesn’t stop fucking him while he unlocks the cage. It slips off and hits the floor below, and then Hux’s cock is wondrously free. It fills to full hardness immediately and Hux almost cries with relief. He can come like this with no further aid, but Ren wraps a slick hand around him and strokes the full length once, twice, and then Hux howls as he starts to come. He spurts and spurts, squeezing around Ren’s cock while Ren strokes him all the way through. When his spasms subside, Ren lets go and slips out.

All of Hux’s muscles are shaking by the time Ren releases him after wiping him clean. He can barely stand, so he leans against Ren while Ren helps him into his simple dark robe and boots. They empty the coin machine and wander towards the food mall, with Hux clinging to Ren for support. Ren buys some kind of bird meat on a skewer for two quarters and Hux buys a fruit drink and the same creamed rice dish he always gets. They sit on a bench and wolf it all down immediately.

They stay and watch the occasional ship take off and land. Watching the night sky like this makes Hux long for the old days of fighting with Ren on the bridge of the _Finalizer_. Now Ren is the only thing he has left from a life that feels almost an age away.

They’ll get back on their feet.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask why Hux is the one who has to do all the work. I will remind you of Queenie in season two of Blackadder. "Who's Supreme Leader???"
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) for more garbage.


End file.
